The Doctor and Me
by edmundpevensiesfaceoncake
Summary: Elizabeth Timmons works in an office as a town planner. Her world changes dramatically when she meets the Doctor who takes her to places she never even knew existed.
1. Chapter 1-A Funny Man and a Big Blue Box

Chapter One-A Funny Man and a Big Blue Box

One day as I was walking back from a long day at work I came across a funny looking man sat on a bench. He wore a blue suit and a long brown coat with a rather scruffy looking pair of bright red converse. His brown hair was sticking up every which way and it blew in the strong wind that probably meant a storm was due. The strangest thing of all though was what was next to the bench the funny man sat on. It was a big blue box that I recognized as a police box of which hadn't been around since, at my best guess, the 1960s. The other thing that made it seem so odd was the fact that I had walked this way almost every day for about three years and I had never once seen a police box next to that bench. Sometimes I had even sat on that bench to eat my lunch on sunny days and I would've had to have been incredibly ignorant not to have noticed it!

As I moved closer to the funny man I noticed how sad he looked. Although his clothes were so quirky and his hair far too eccentric, the look upon his face was one of the saddest I had ever seen. I paused for a moment, deciding whether or not to approach him and for whatever reason I did.

"Excuse me," I said, "Are you alright?"

The funny man looked up at me and smiled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that you looked rather sad and I was wondering, if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?" I replied.

"I've lost someone," he said.

At this point I was extremely confused. I didn't understand how he could loose someone. It is possible to loose an object or to become lost yourself, but loosing someone else is, quite frankly, rather a silly thing to do.

"I think you might need to explain a little better than that," I said, sitting down on the bench next to him.

"What would you say if I told that my friend, the one…the one I loved…still love, was trapped in a parallel universe and I could never see her again because it would tear the world apart?" the funny man asked.

"I'd probably say you were mad, but since you didn't say that I suppose you're not," I answered.

He gave an odd laugh as if he felt guilty for laughing when he should be sad. I was glad to have almost cheered him up though. That, at least, was something.

"What's your name?" the funny man suddenly asked.

"Elizabeth Timmons," I replied.

I was shocked that I'd told a complete stranger my name. Especially one who said such odd things, but then again there was something about this funny man that made me feel safe.

"Well, Elizabeth Timmons" he said standing up, "I best be off. Things to do, places to see."

With that he hopped off into the police box.

I walked towards the big blue box and realized that it needed a touch of new paint to make it look a bit nicer. After all, such a wonderful looking thing should be kept in its best condition.

Then I suddenly realized how silly of me it was to be standing outside this big blue box when there was clearly a mystery inside.

I knocked on the door, but there came no answer. I knocked again, but there was still no answer. I decided to try once more, just to be polite, but then opened the door myself and stepped inside.

I expected to walk in and find myself squashed up against the funny man in a dim light, but much to my surprise I wasn't. Before me was a huge room, with a few chairs surrounding a big mess of buttons and switches and odd bits of wire in the middle. All of which was lit up by the centre piece that gave an ominous glow and a mass of dim lights around the walls. I could also see a few doors that must have led to different rooms, meaning that the inside of the big blue box was even bigger than this one room.

All of a sudden the funny man popped his head up from behind the centre piece, holding an odd bit of metal and a strange looking tool with a blue light on the end.

"Oh, hello!" he exclaimed, "I was just…err…giving her a touch up. This is the Tardis by the way. What do you think?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels, looking rather pleased with himself.

I looked at my surroundings, trying to take it all in.

Then I asked, "Does it have wi-fi?"

**Thanks for reading x**


	2. Chapter 2-Adventure Awaits

Chapter Two-Adventure awaits

"Wi-fi? Wi-fi?! What do you want a thing like that for?" the funny man asked, seeming quite offended.

"Well, I didn't know what else to say," I explained.

"Normally people say, 'Wow, it's bigger on the inside!' or, 'This is amazing!', not does it have wi-fi?!"

"Sorry," I said, "I suppose I wasn't really thinking."

"Never mind, I guess it's nice to have a change," he replied, busying himself by flicking switches and turning knobs.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Ah!" the funny man shouted, twirling towards me, "Now there's a good question! The Tardis stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space and it travel anywhere in time or space."

"And you pilot this then?"

"I suppose you could say that. I'm the Doctor, by the way," he said putting his hand towards me.

I shook it gently.

"Come on!" the Doctor said, "You can give a better handshake than that!"

"I probably could," I replied, "Only, last time I did, I broke my boss's fingers."

"Yes…well…erm…what is it you do exactly?" the Doctor asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm a town planner," I replied, "It's a bit boring really, but it's the best I could do."

"I'm sure that's not true, besides you're with me now!" he said, giving me a cheeky grin.

"Who says I'm with anyone?" I replied.

"Well," the Doctor said, scratching his head, "You can travel with me if you like."

"Where to?" I asked.

"Anywhere you like," he said, leaning in, waiting for my answer as if the whole world depended on it.

"I've always wanted to see the EiffelTower," I answered.

For a moment I thought it was a stupid answer. I'd been given the chance to visit anywhere in time and space and I'd chosen the EiffelTower.

The Doctor however seemed to think it was a great idea.

"The EiffelTower it is then!" he shouted, turning to the centre piece and adjusting switches and buttons, "Allons-y!"

So off we went, the excitement of adventure right in front of us.

**Thanks for reading x**


	3. Chapter 3-A Wrong Turn

Chapter Three-A Wrong Turn

Just as we were part way through our journey to the Eiffel Tower the Doctor cried out a rather worrying, "No!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "The Tardis has changed its path for some reason."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're not going to the EiffelTower, I'm afraid."

"Well, where are we going then?" I asked, desperately hoping this wasn't the end of my time on Earth, or wherever I was.

The Doctor looked at me with a concerned look in his eye, "I don't know."

The Tardis suddenly came to a halt.

The Doctor looked at a screen on the centre piece, confusion spreading across his face.

"I don't understand," he said to himself, "This doesn't make any sense."

"What is it?" I asked, "Where are we?"

I walked over to look at the screen. It showed a mass roads and strange looking buildings. Peaking out from the top of them though, was the EiffelTower.

"The EiffelTower's there though, I don't see what the problem is," I said.

"The problem is, instead of going 124 years back to 1889, we've gone 12,400 years forward to the year 14,413," he replied.

"Oh well, it's still the EiffelTower, it's what I wanted to see."

"Yeah, but I wanted to go to 1889 when it was first opened to the public. It was going to be fun at the World's Fair."  
The Doctor stuck out his bottom lip slightly like a school boy who'd dropped his ice-cream.

I laughed, "Stop complaining and let's go have some fun!"

I raced to open the door and the Doctor chased after me.

When I stepped outside it was like a dream. I was sure that I would wake up any moment and it would all be over.

I put my hand over my eyes to shield them from the sun and look up at the EiffelTower.

"It's amazing," I gasped, "Are we really in the year…"

"14,413? Yes," the Doctor said, finishing my sentence.

"Wow."

"Shall we?" the Doctor asked putting his arm out for me to hold onto.

I took it and we began our walk down to the famous French monument.

"Of course, it's not the real EiffelTower," the Doctor said.

"What? You mean to say you've brought me to a fake EiffelTower?!"

"Hey! I wanted to go to 1889," replied the Doctor, putting his hands up in defense.

I sighed and we continued walking.

"If it's not the real EiffelTower, then what is it?" I asked.

"Good question," answered the Doctor, "You see, the original EiffelTower was bombed down in 8976 in World War Three, so they built another one once it was over. Then a hundred years later it fell down. The people who built it were experimenting with some new form of metal they discovered which turned out to be rubbish. So, they built another one the good old-fashioned way. However in 11,819 there was a kind of freak firework accident on New Year's Eve which blew it up. Basically the French didn't test the new fireworks they had that turned out to be some sort of accidental bombs. So, you're looking at the fourth EiffelTower in history so far. It'll be knocked down again in the next few years when the Gloridians invade, so count yourself lucky."

"You're kidding," I said.

"No I'm not, the Gloridians really do invade. It's tragic really."

"I meant about the whole history thing, none of that really happened did it?"

"Yeah, course! What do you take me for? A liar?" the Doctor replied, "I'll take you to a library and you can look it up in a history book, if you like!"

I laughed, "It's fine. I believe you."

"Good," the Doctor said.

"For now," I replied and started running towards the EiffelTower.

"Oi!" he called after me, "Just wait till I catch you up! I'll prove I'm right!"

**Thanks for reading x**


End file.
